


Head Full of Fantasies of Dying like a Martyr

by DaFishi



Series: Shot Through The Heart [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexandra is hurt, Angst, F/M, Female Alexander, Fluff, George is a bit of a dick, Hurt/Comfort, James is a big brother, Martha feels hurt, Thomas gets shot, gender swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:55:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26269822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: George breaks the deal and shoots Thomas.What no one expected is how Alexandra reacts.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson
Series: Shot Through The Heart [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908607
Comments: 5
Kudos: 40





	Head Full of Fantasies of Dying like a Martyr

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CharliP1989](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharliP1989/gifts).



> This one was so cute

“George,” Thomas greets cooly.

“Thomas,” George says, unamused.

“The exchange,” Sally says from the side.

George’s eyes narrow. “Of course. Our support in the war against King for Alexandra.”

Thomas nods, pleased that he remembered.

“Alexandra is waiting outside,” Thomas says.

George nods and smiles. “That’s all I needed to know.”

The second Alexandra walks in for the exchange, a single gunshot rings out.

Washington had a gun in hand and Thomas crumpled to the floor, hand over his abdomen.

“Thomas!” Alexandra screams.

“Lexi, you’re ok-” John starts but is shoved out of the way by the girl.

Alexandra collapses to her knees next to Thomas.

“Thomas, no, please, stay with me,” Alexa cried, cradling Thomas to her chest.

Thomas chuckles weakly. “Darling, it’s going to be all right.”

The blood stained her light green dress.

“How could you shoot! You made a deal!” Alexandra wailed, eyes filled with rage and sorrow.

George flinches and Martha rushes forward to Thomas.

“No! Get away!” Alexa shrieks, pushing Martha away.

“Darling, please, relax,” Thomas rasps, weak hands grabbing at Alexa’s.

Sally whips out her phone and calls Thomas’s private hospital to get ready.

“Alexa-” George tries.

“No! He is going to die and I- I loved him!” Alexandra hiccuped.

Everyone in the room was in shock.

“Love?” John asks, head spinning.

Alexandra just clutches Thomas closer.

“Love you too, darling,” Thomas murmurs before blacking out.

James rushes into the building and finds them like this.

Alexandra desperately gryphons to stop the bleeding of a dying man as Sally attempts to calm Martha and George with John’s help.

***

Alexandra hadn’t slept in two weeks.

She hadn’t eaten, slept, bathed, nothing.

She wouldn’t leave Thomas’s side.

He was finally stable after several flatlines and seizures.

He was currently out cold with several meds flowing through his bloodstreams.

“Lexi?” A voice tentatively asked from the doorway.

Alexandra’s bloodshot eyes from weeks of crying met the gaze of one very worried James and regretful George.

James rushed forward and hugs Alexandra tightly, murmuring sweet nothings into her ear.

Alexandra hugs him back.

She had grown to see James as a brother.

And a really good one.

He forced her to drink a little, made her choke down some food, and one time even knocked her out with some anesthesia because she was on the verge of passing out.

George seemed to be asking Alexandra for permission to enter.

She nods, not really caring anymore.

George sits next to her but doesn’t try to touch her.

James was looking at their interaction carefully to see when he needed to step in.

George simply opens his arms and whispers ‘I’m sorry’ and Alexandra breaks down.

She collapses in his arms, sobbing.

George holds her as tight as he can.

James prayed to god that Thomas would recover because if not, Alexandra would break beyond repair.

***

Alexandra was sleeping by Thomas’s side when an arm wraps around her.

Alexa awakens blearily.

She expected James to be there telling her to get up.

She had gotten up yesterday to shower, eat, and drink properly.

Martha cried in relief and John helped her through it all.

Sally kept her updated on Thomas’s condition.

“You look like shit, darling,” an affectionate voice says.

Alexandra snaps up and sees Thomas smirking at her, face tired but eyes bright.

Alexa felt tears well up. “Thomas? You’re awake?”

Thomas snorts. “I do believe so, since I’m talking to you.”

Alexandra feels her breath hitch on a sob as she hugs Thomas.

Thomas smiles and presses kisses all across Alexa’s face.

“You’re ok. You’re alive,” Alexandra repeats.

Thomas grins. “I am. And I plan to stay this way as long as possible.”

That was by far Alexa’s favorite kiss.

And it was only one of many more to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


End file.
